Segunda oportunidad
by Yavinus
Summary: Lucy, en su última hora, recibe la bendición del espíritu de la Luna y es llevada a otro mundo. Uno muy extraño. Ahora deberá de atravesar tierras desconocidas para poder regresar a su propio "hogar".
1. Bendición de Luna

Espero que disfruten esta historia sacada de mi cabeza loca.

Acepto criticas, mientras sean constructivas. Espero que la dsifruten

Disclaimer: Elfen Lied o Avatar: La leyenda... no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. No gano nada con esta historia

* * *

Las luces de los focos brillaban intensamente, mientras que varios soldados apuntaban sus ametralladores hacia el frente. La noche era fría, y el sonido del leve movimiento del mar se escuchaba en medio de ese inquietante silencio. Cuando parecía todo el mundo se paralizo y no ocurriría nada más. Una figura apareció, bañada en la luz blanca y terrible. Una mujer joven, adolecente y en la flor de la vida, de características bastante peculiares, no solamente por el cabello corto carmesí, sino también por la extraña formación que surgía en la parte derecha de su cabeza, una especie de cuerno corto, aunque de lejos se parecía mas a una oreja de perro o gato.

Los soldados comenzaron a gritar, un montón de palabras surgían para romper el silencio y la mayoría eran "disparen" y "acaben con ella". Pero la mujer no retrocedió, porque Lucy sabía que se dirigía hacia su muerte. ¿Extraño, no? Porque después de todo ella no le temía mucho a la muerte, había visto tanta que se acostumbro a su presencia. La sangre chorreando de las heridas y los cadáveres de miradas sorprendidas, tristes y enojadas. Incluso aunque pensara que esos seres no eran nada más que una parte de la gran ilusión llamada "humanidad".

Se rio un poco para sus adentros, no una risa de satisfacción ni de malicia, sino una risa irónica. Ella también era parte de un sueño, uno llamado "diclonius", la raza que supuestamente sustituiría a la ya imperfecta y oxidada "especie suprema" del planeta. Pero esas cosas poco le importaban, ni antes ni ahora. Todo tenía un fin, incluso las estrellas que brillan en el cielo. Vio como los soldados comenzaron a disparar, esperaba ese momento. Con un simple pensamiento, cuatro largos brazos transparentes salieron de su espalda como una especie de tentáculos.

Los vectores, sin ellos los diclonius serian casi exactamente a las demás personas, además de los cuernos. El gran problema capital de esa "plaga" mutante, ya que esos mismo eran el poder que manifestaban ellos, eran capaces de agarra, golpear y cortar con facilidad muchos objetos. Incluso expandir su especie por métodos menos "comunes". Bloquear unas simples balas era más que sencillo. Con un simple movimiento, de los brazos subieron a través del cielo oscuro y se lanzaban hacia los soldados, mientras que los otros dos protegían a la chica.

Uno de ellos partió a dos soldados por la mitad y el otro lo lanzo por aire a varios metros. Aterrizo en uno de los grandes focos, siendo electrocutado y poco después su cuerpo ardió en llamas. Los brazos viajaban en un zigzag incesante, matando en cada movimiento. Lucy vio como uno de los soldados, más lejos que los demás, alzaba una bazooka que apuntaba hacia ella.

_"¡Mierda!"_

Ella era capaz de detener balas de calibre bajo y mediano, pero no era lo suficientemente fuerte para detener y desviar proyectiles de alto poder, mucho menos misiles y sus explosiones. Poniendo rápidamente sus vectores en el suelo, se elevo a los aires gracias a la fuerza antinatural de esos brazos extraños. No era lo mismo que volar, era algo así como el salto de una pulga para trasladarse a grandes espacios. Por un momento se sintió identificada con aquel insecto, ambos eran parásitos en el mundo cuya vida era efímera.

El misil paso de largo, estrellándose en el suelo y explotando, incluso matando a otros soldados. Esos tipos estaban tan locos por exterminarla que no se daban cuenta que se mataban entre sí. Agarrando con sus poderes a uno de los blindados de la patrulla, lanzo el pesado vehículo por los aires, hacia los soldados de detrás. Vio una explosión y aprovecho para poder continuar con la masacre. Varios de los hombres armados, viendo como no podían acabar con ella, trataron de tomar distancia para poder obtener un mayor apoyo.

Esos tipos conocían bien que el alcance de un vector era limitado, el de Lucy apenas alcanzaba dos metros. Sabía como usarlos a su favor, como por ejemplo lanzando varios objetos a gran velocidad y mortal precisión. Pero ellos eran más, muchos más, y veía como otros vehículos venían hacia el puente para apoyar el grupo principal. Claramente tenían ventaja numérica, incluso para Lucy, ella no podía acabar fácilmente con ejércitos enteros.

Pero continúo caminando, sin ningún temor, sin nada. Vio como salían de los vehículos más solados, con más armas y más guerra que entregar al diclonius. En esos momentos no sintió mucho, quizás era simplemente la sensación de que todo terminaba que aquello toda esa escena era vaga. Lo único que escuchaba eran el ensordecedor ruido del combate y los gritos de bestias.

Ella era el caos, el epicentro, a su alrededor todo era vida y muerte. Luchaban con valentía, pero desperdiciaban sus vidas de forma inútil. A estas alturas deberían de aprender de cómo evitar sus ataques. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, uno de los soldados que estaba aparentemente muerto (su torso estaba separado de sus piernas) apunto su pistola a tiempo para dispararle en el cuerno que le quedaba.

Dolor, otro dolor agonizante le invadía su cuerpo. No pudo ver tampoco la granada que sostenía en la otra mano. En ese momento su vista era segada por el brillo rojo, intento protegerse (con sus propios brazos) de la metralla que se expandía en todas partes, pero no pudo evitar la onda ni el calor abrasador. Cayo al agua, fría en contraste con el fragor del combate, fría como el hielo, como toda su vida. Era un milagro que no estuviese despedazada que ni los fragmentos letales penetraran por su frágil cuerpo. Pero sabía que era el fin, ya no le quedaban suficientes fuerzas.

Miro hacia arriba, a la luna, brillante en esa noche. Tan brillante y hermosa que era ridícula en medio de la muerte y la miseria de todos. La miraba por última vez, con lágrimas en los ojos. Que tonto, Lucy llorando cuando pensaba que no le quedaba más lagrimas que derramar. Era ridículo, extremadamente ridículo.

Tanto como esa mujer brillante, de piel bronceada y con un gran vestido blanco, como un ángel que bajaba del cielo para mirar los últimos momentos de la diclonius. En su rostro solamente había tristeza y compasión hacia su persona, algo poco común en quienes la mayoría la miraban en conocimiento de su verdadera naturaleza. De pronto, una voz suave entraba en su mente, como si un calor amigo intentara calentar el frio cuerpo de la mutante.

_"He venido lejos, muy lejos, porque los espíritus me contaron tu historia, Lucy. En verdad sufriste mucho"_

No pudo contenerse, sonrió débilmente mientras se fijaba más en los rasgos de ese ser celestial

_"Estoy loca, finalmente me volví loca"_

Pero la mujer de luz negó con la cabeza

_"Solamente te doy una segunda oportunidad, aunque sufriste, tu también cometiste pecados. Algunos por simple odio, otros por celo rencoroso, pero puedes corregirlos. Es tu elección si vivir una vez mas o simplemente morir en el olvido"_

El ángel extendió su mano derecha, ofreciéndola hacia la chica herida en el agua. Sus palabras (o lo que fuera esa voz en su cabeza) le irritaban, porque le hacían recordar sus más grandes fracasos y errores. Haber matado a la familia de Kouta fue su más grande error y lo había pagado caro ¿Qué era lo que ofrecía ese espíritu para poder enmendar por completo eso?

La voz de la mujer del cielo sonó una vez más en su mente

_"No tengas miedo, allá donde vas podrás encontrar con la salvación. Puedes hacerlo…por el"_

Lucy la miro a los ojos, ahora que lo notaba, estaban llenos de sinceridad. No había engaño o malicia en ellos. No entendía si eso era una simple ilusión de su cerebro provocada por la falta de aire y el dolor, pero de alguna manera presentía que podía terminar todo si aceptaba su petición. Con sus últimas fuerzas, levanto su brazo derecha, abriendo su palma ensangrentada. La mujer agarro suavemente la de la mutante.

Sentía calor en la zona donde se contactaban, además que el dolor desaparecía poco a poco. La mujer levanto a Lucy suavemente del agua, elevándola al cielo. Ambas estaban abrazadas y la chica de pelo carmesí lloraba. Antes de que fuera envuelta en luz, sintió un extraño presentimiento. Esa mujer y la luna, de alguna manera sorprendente, se parecían mucho. Y de pronto se sumió a la oscuridad

…

…

…

Si eso era la muerte, era mucho mejor que la vida que sufrió. Su conciencia prevalecía, pero estaba calma, como un sueño o cuando su otra personalidad "Nyu" tomaba su lugar. Deseaba que nunca se acabara esa calma.

Escucho el sonido del mar, una suave oleada que iba y venía empujada. Poco a poco sentía que su cuerpo estaba apoyado en algo duro. A juzgar por la forma y la dureza del suelo, podía deducir que estaba en una cueva, eso lo entendía perfectamente porque se había refugiado en muchas en su niñez. No entendía bien que pasaba, podía ser que la corriente la arrastro hasta una gruta, pero el mar se escuchaba a lo lejos y la cueva no parecía estar muy húmeda.

Levantándose lentamente y abriendo los ojos, observo el entorno que la rodeaba. La oscuridad era más parcial el que de la inconsciencia, podía oler el aire fresco, debiendo estar en la entrada. Expandió sus vectores, encargándose de revisar si no había algún pozo o precipicio por el cual cayera accidentalmente. Sintió varios objetos detrás suyo, se dio vuelta detrás suyo y agarro lo que estaba allí.

Parecía ser ropa, lo cual era bastante conveniente, ya que la suya estaba mojada, lo mejor era cambiarse antes de que se enfermera. También vio una bolsa de color de cuero, que contenía comida y unas muy extrañas monedas ya que no poseían ninguna inscripción ni cara ni seca. Y lo último que encontró fue una caja algo pequeña, no podía ver bien, así que simplemente la abrió por accidente cuando la examinaba más detenidamente.

En otras circunstancias acallaría a la música salida de ese instrumento, pero la misma la paralizo. Lucy conocía perfectamente esa melodía,"Lilium", que le traía demasiados recuerdos, muchos tristes y dolorosos. Escucho el tono hasta la mitad, cerró la caja y apago ese detonador mental. No entendía que pasaba, en unos momentos estaba medio muerto y ahora estaba segura en una cueva con objetos que obviamente los dejos una persona que la conocía demasiado bien, ya que casi muy pocas personas conocían la conexión entre ese tema y ella misma. Ni siquiera se paso por su cabeza de que esa mujer le proporcionara todas esas cosas.

Miro por todas partes, preparando sus vectores para cualquier ataque sorpresa, espero incluso horas, atenta a todo movimiento. Finalmente se rindió, viendo como ningún soldado y mercenario especializado (incluso otro diclonius como ella) aparecía sorpresivamente para matarla. Suspiro, cansada, prosiguió a sacarse la ropa y poniéndose la prenda dejada por el extraño benefactor. Tuvo que revisar varias veces el conjunto para asegurarse de que no se pusiera al revés, no le importaban las cosas como el estilismo y la moda. Tampoco se pasearía vestida desnuda entre la gente común, llamaría la atención, obviamente.

Ahora que todo salió con resultado inesperado, tenía que revisar el exterior y tratar de saber donde estaba. Kouta estaba a salvo, no le importaba nada más eso. Ahora Lucy debía encontrar un camino para encontrar un hogar, lejos, muy lejos de "ellos". Cuando estaba por dormirse otra vez, sintió un pequeño brillo anaranjado filtrarse detrás suyo.

_"Eso debe ser la luz del sol"_-pensó con cansancio.

Era verdad, la esfera de fuego salía (o más bien el planeta giraba en una posición donde la estrella estática pudiera iluminar la parte correspondiente) llenando de luz la oscuridad. Lucy por un momento parpadeo y se cubrió con su mano derecha. Con eso pudo ver perfectamente todo lo que le rodeaba, la ropa que ella misma llevaba era un extraño traje-kimono de varias tonalidades verdes, al igual que el bolso que estaba a su lado. Salió afuera de la caverna, mientras miraba a todos lados sorprendida.

Ese paisaje no era propio de Kamakura, menos aun viendo la ausencia de edificios y calles. Era más bien si estuviese en medio del campo, con las montañas a lo lejos, además de una especie de empinada. La hierba verde crecía a su alrededor y el olor del aire limpio parecían apoyar esa teoría. Confundida, camino hacia una especie de camino sin hierba. El viento fresco movía su pelo y extrañamente, todo eso le despertó el hambre y la sed. Agarrando un pan de la bolsa, lo mordió sin preocuparse por las migas ni la precariedad. También agarro la cantimplora (extrañamente también de cuero, bastante anacrónico a la época triste en la que vivía), el agua refresco la garganta sedienta de Lucy.

Unas pocas gotas cayeron al suelo firme, el sol brillaba incesantemente y por una razón, bajo su cabeza al suelo. Se había formado un pequeño charco, formándose un reflejo de su propio rostro. Abrió su boca, sorprendida, porque no era posible. Los cuernos estaban ahí, en su lugar. No entendía que pasaba, juraba que los perdió en esa noche fatídica ¿o acaso eso fue parte nada mas de una ilusión provocada por el dolor?

Puso su mano en la frente, era demasiado, ya le empezaba doler la cabeza al tratar de recordar bien lo sucedido. Todavía sufría las secuelas del disparo que recibió al escapar de la isla, hace unas semanas, incluso sin que invirtieran las personalidades, podía todavía sentir la sombra del dolor de aquel momento. Debía ocultar los cuernos, por suerte el traje llevaba una capucha. Inmediatamente oculto su rostro en la capa verde.

Siguió caminando, ignorando el constante dolor de cabeza. Las praderas eran fértiles y no tenía ninguna referencia en donde estaba. El que le envió la comida y ropa no se le ocurrió en darle un mapa o brújula. A lo lejos pudo apreciar unas estructuras, aunque pequeñas. No tenía más opción que ir allá para poder ubicar su posición actual.

Camino durante una hora, observando en todo momento el paisaje. Todo le resultaba desconocido para ella, incluso hasta el aire mismo. El camino doblaba a la izquierda, adentrándose en un espeso bosque. Pero cuando estaba por hacerlo, escucho un ruido detrás de ella. Eran pasos de algo bastante pesado, cuando se dio medio vuelta, vio dos animales de gran tamaño. Si no le engañaban los ojos, se parecía a un pájaro, quizás una avestruz, pero más grande. Las bestias parecían tirar un carro de color verde, tiradas con un hombre con un traje del mismo color, que llevaba un látigo y una correa.

En otras circunstancias hubiera tenido el impulso casi instintivo de decapitar al cochero y enviar al vehículo por los aires matando a sus pasajeros. Pero en vez de eso de aparto a un lado, dejándolo pasar. Se sentía más amable y tranquila de lo normal, el aire extraño le tranquilizaba o simplemente no tenía muchas ganas de masacrar seres vivos. Siguió el carro por detrás hasta llegar hasta una aldea en una hora (si su reloj mental no le mentía)

Al fijarse la estructura y la gente que paseaba en el pueblo, se dio cuenta que no era para nada a ningún lugar de Japón, ni siquiera un establecimiento campesino se igualaba a la forma tan extraña de cómo vivía la gente. Era como si, literalmente, hubiese retrocedido en el tiempo. La ropa que llevaban parecía provenir de hace un milenio de antigüedad. Y lo más extraño es que casi todo estuviese pintado de ese color que ya le molestaba un poco los ojos, verde por aquí, verde por allá y siempre acompañado con un poco de amarillo.

Lo más familiar que le podía encontrar era la formas de las casas y los caracteres de escritura que se veían en las tablas y la piedra (aunque le costó un poco descifrarlas). La que estaba en la entrada de la gran aldea era "Gaoling". No le ayudaba en absoluto, maldijo en silencio su mala suerte y su falta de memoria.

Las conversaciones de los habitantes era bastante…curiosa por decirlo así, uno de ellos decía algo sobre "tropas de la Nación del Fuego" y otro, un adolescente, conversaba con su compañero sobre los avances hechos en su "Tierra Control". Sin duda alguna ese pueblo no era más que el casting para una película fantástica, pero no veía las cámaras y los directores. Otra posibilidad era que toda esa gente estaba loca. Pero todo era demasiado extraño, como un sueño. Excepto que en los sueños no se puede escuchar, oler, sentir tanto en el ambiente.

No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero debía preguntar a alguien sobre donde estaba. Yendo hacia un negocio donde vendían frutas.

-¿Puede decirme en que parte de Japón estoy?- dijo en voz baja y sin agregar el "disculpe" y el "por favor", no deseaba perder el tiempo. El hombre encargado miro durativamente a Lucy, como si lo que escucho era cierto o simplemente estaba tan cansado que no entendió lo que dijo esa misteriosa mujer

-¿Japón? Nunca escuche de una provincia del Reino de la Tierra con ese nombre, por tu aspecto pareces refugiada. No me sorprende, hoy en día hay muchos más que antes – el hombre señalo hacia la calle de adelante-. Si no tienes un mapa, allá hay un negocio que te vende mapas muy buenos. Te recomiendo que tengas cuidado en tu viaje, hay muchos bandidos acechando los caminos.

La diclonius frunció el seño ante toda la palabrería de ese verdulero, pero parecía sincero y su voz sonaba demasiado natural para un loco. Sin despedirse, se fue hacia el lugar señalado. El lugar estaba lleno de gente, pudiendo ser esos otros "refugiados", en el mostrador tres personas daban unos pergaminos (estos tipos sí que vivían literalmente en el pasado). Cuando llego su turno, pidió varios mapas de la zona. Ella tenía el dinero suficiente para pagar, aunque no estaba acostumbrada a las monedas. Le entregaron dos pergaminos a su pedido, uno mundial y otro continental. La ver los dos mapas, frunció aun más su ceño todavía y miro ferozmente al hombre que le atendía.

-Tonto, estos mapas están equivocados, ¿acaso tratas de engañarme?

-No no señorita…-dijo el encargado con un rostro visiblemente asustado-. Mis mapas son de excelente calidad, mis cartógrafos son los mejores y son bastante fiables. En estos tiempos de guerra, muchos desean ir a Ba Sing Se.

Lucy ya estaba harta de que jugaran con ella, con apuramiento, guardo los pergaminos en el bolso y salió afuera del negocio

"Estúpidos, estúpidos, tiene suerte de estar vivos. Tengo que salir de aquí, estoy llamando demasiado la aten…"

BAM

Un sonido suerte, como un estruendo, se escucho a su izquierda. Se quedo quieta por un momento, giro su cabeza para ver que sucedía. Si todo era un sueño, entonces lo que vio era prueba más que suficiente, porque ninguna persona en el mundo (excepto los diclonius) podía levantar esferas de tierra en el aire sin usar las manos, como si literalmente flotaran. Unos ocho niños de unos doce o catorce años de edad, distribuidos una mitad a un lado y al otro en el otro, mirándose al frente, literalmente lanzaban rocas hacia su oponente. Bueno, no todos, uno de ellos no se defendió y fue derribado al suelo. Un hombre adulto se le acerco para decirlo algo sobre las "clases".

No era posible, pero sus ojos no le engañaban, eso que hacían esos chicos no era posible para un humano. Esos mapas, lo que hablaba esa gente, los extraños animales, solo dirigían a una posible teoría.

Que no estaba más en su propio mundo


	2. Oma

Acá el segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten

Disclaimer: Elfen Lied o Avatar: La leyenda... no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. No gano nada con esta historia

Fue lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza, demasiadas cosas para un solo día podría afectar la mente a uno, en especial ver gente hacer levitar piedras de gran tamaño. Se quedo mirando fijamente la entrada hacia el patio donde estaban esos chicos. Por un momento tuvo la tonta idea de ir directamente a preguntarles sobre lo que hacían, pero pensó más detenidamente. La escena desarrollada era bastante común al parecer a los ojos de los habitantes de ese pueblo, y si en verdad el resto del continente (e incluso ese "mundo") era igual…

La cabeza le comenzó a dolerle una vez más, apretó los dientes y decidió soportar esa molesta sensación. Caminando a pasos rápidos, se dirigió a la entrada del pueblo. Tendría que responder sus dudas más tarde, ahora lo importante era no llamar la atención. Lucy, con paso ligero, camino unos pocos segundos hasta salir del lugar. Realizo el mismo trayecto de antes, bajando esta vez, siendo un viaje de regreso. Mientras otra hora de su vida pasaba, meditada sobre lo sucedido antes en ese pueblo.

"Uno de ellos dijo algo sobre "Tierra Control", ¿quizás alguna clase de habilidad psíquica de los que tienen los habitantes de este mundo, como los diclonius tenemos los vectores? Es probable, pero no definitivo. Incluso la posibilidad de otro mundo era bastante lejana…mierda, todo es demasiado confuso"

Finalmente llego hasta la división del camino original, el que llevaba a la cueva donde despertó. Se quedo parada un momento, mirando por todas partes. ¿Qué camino tenía que seguir? No lo quería admitir, pero estaba totalmente perdida, casi como los días de su infancia. Maldijo otra vez, siempre lo mismo en su vida. Estaba cansada de que todo se repitiera.

Las experiencias de su vida pasaban por su mente, todos los rostros que conocía aparecían como en una película antigua, borrosa y oscura. De todas las preguntas, la más importante y esencial era como había llego a ese lugar en primer lugar. Sus últimos recuerdos eran los del puente y...

Dolor, otra vez el maldito dolor

Esta vez ni siquiera lo soporto, sus dos manos se pusieron en su cráneo en un intento inútil de contenerlo, cayó de rodillas, no lo podía soportar más. Era como morir, lentamente, desapareciendo del mundo…

-¿Estás bien? Casi estabas gritando

Sintió una mano apoyar el hombro de Lucy, sentía la calidez de ese miembro, la voz (una femenina) que escuchaba sonaba preocupada. Se levanto lentamente, dando todavía la espalda a esa persona desconocida. ¿Acaso armaba tanto escándalo solo por un dolor de cabeza repentino?, estaba más floja de lo que pensaba. Aun sin ver el rostro de la mujer, se dirigió hacia ella con palabras cortantes.

-Lo que me pasa no te importa, lo único que te debería preocuparte es a ti misma

Hubo un silencio incomodo, incluso los pájaros se callaron ante la voz de la mutante. Casi paso un minuto o dos, cuando decidió reanudar su marcha.

-Discúlpame si te hice enojar. Yo también cuando estoy enferma también soy bastante temperamental. Por cierto, mi nombre es Oma- la voz de la mujer se escucho en medio del silencio- ¿También eres refugiada?

Suspiro, parecía ser que el comentario que dijo antes no fue suficiente para alejar a esa molestia. Dándose vuelta, miro directamente a la persona que se preocupaba por ella. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón, mientras que su cabello estaba recogido en un moño. Y a juzgar por su altura y su piel clara, calculaba que tendría más o menos su misma edad. Su ropa era también verde, como casi todos con los que se encontró. Viendo el fardo que llevaba en su espalda, posiblemente estaba preparada para un largo viaje.

También estaba la palabra "refugiado", la escucho ya tantas veces y parecía tan común por esos lugares. Decidió que lo mejor era seguir la corriente.

-Lo soy- respondió con seguridad, porque después de todo, ella también era una especie de refugiada-. Aunque no sé dónde dirigirme

En el momento que dijo esas últimas palabras, Oma miro a la encapuchada con extrañeza, como si viera a un desorientado o un borracho. La chica cruzo sus brazos y se dirigió con preocupación.

-Vaya, ¿estás perdida?, todas las personas como nosotros tienen un solo lugar a donde ir. Ba Sin Se, la gran ciudad de altos muros. Aunque todavía estamos lejos de llegar a ella. Yo vine desde el norte, las tropas de la Nación del Fuego están avanzando esa región.

Con un movimiento rápido, puso su mano en la bolsa que cargaba y saco un pergamino. Lo extendió frente al rostro de Lucy, revelando un mapa parecido al que tenía ella. Mostraba el continente y varias referencias que se explicaban al final del mismo. En una de ellas, donde señalaba una extraña formación casi circular, se leía como "Ba Sing Se". Por unos momentos se quedo sorprendida, ¿eso era la ciudad?, ¡pero si tenía un tamaño enorme y ocupaba una buena parte del mapa!

Suspiro, parecía ser que ese lugar erar su única opción, aun sin tener la mas mínima idea que hacer. La chica señalo un lago justo al sur de la ciudad y sonrió mientras hablaba con energía

-Aquí hay un puerto subterráneo especial para refugiados, se puede tomar un barco que te lleva del otro lado del lago. Lo único que tienes que hacer es mostrar el pasaporte, o eso es lo que me dijeron que hiciera- guardo el pergamino y acomodo su equipaje-. Por supuesto, el camino no es sencillo y una opción es rodear la cordillera por el este, atravesar el desierto es demasiado peligroso.

La diclonius escucho atentamente lo que decía esa vagabunda, no le gustaba mucho depositar toda su confianza en una desconocida. Pero sus palabras sonaban coherentes y tenían sentido si se las relacionaba con los hechos anteriormente ocurridos. Lo único que tenía duda todavía era la clase de "guerra" que se llevaba a cabo y contra cual enemigo, pero decidió no preguntarle, no al menos directamente.

-Bien, entonces iré contigo- dijo Lucy con seriedad

Su nueva compañera asintió y se puso al lado de ella, caminando con tranquilidad. No sabía cuánto tardaría hasta llegar al puerto, pero lo único que entendía es que tardarían varios días antes de llegar a destino. El futuro se presentaba oscuro y misterioso, ¿en esa ciudad encontraría un "hogar"?, lo dudaba, pero lo único que podía hacer y era mejor que caminar sin rumbo fijo.

No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, quizás en parte por el silencio provocado por la presciencia de la mutante o simplemente ninguna de las dos tenían temas que sacar. El paisaje cambio poco durante las próximas tres horas, aunque siempre bello y tranquilizante, al final acababa aburriendo. Al atardecer, ambas se sentaron y prepararon la comida, aunque comieron nada más que unos cuantos frutos antes de reanudar su marcha.

Los pocos animales que veían eran bastante extraños para la mujer con cuernos, eran como si combinaran dos animales sin relación alguna cuyo resultado era un ser de peculiares características, uno de ellos era una especie de ciervo con cola de zorro y pelaje del mismo. Se adentraron en un bosque espeso de arboles parecidos a pinos, la soledad era casi palpable, y se sentía casi como en un cuento. La chica trato de tararear una canción, quizás para animar un poco esa marcha tan monótona en ese ejercito de arboles, pero hacia poco efecto en el ánimo de ambas y rápidamente se cayó. Poco a poco, el sol se ocultaba y la temperatura comenzaba a bajar. Ambas se detuvieron en un pequeño claro, su compañera le pidió que preparara una fogata.

Miro como su compañera de viaje desapareció para buscar algún rio, Lucy se quedo quieta unos momentos antes de empezar a recoger palos del suelo y cortando algunas ramas gruesas. Era la primera vez en su vida que viajaba conscientemente con alguien, aunque su presencia era algo que le molestaba. Todavía tenía deseos de separarse de ella y continuar sola, estaría mucho mejor en soledad que en compañía de alguien desconocido.

Pero estaba ahí, preparando un fuego y preparar la comida de esa noche para ambas, la vida era como una montaña rusa, siempre cambiante y vertiginosa. Cuando termino de juntar los suficientes ramas, finalmente decidió encender el fuego, cuando se dio cuenta que no tenía un elemento a mano para tal propósito. Trato revisar su bolso para poder encontrar algo que le sirviera, en el fondo del mismo sintió algo duro y pequeño. Agarro unos cuantos y el saco, viendo que eran una especie de piedras verdes que no había prestado atención antes.

Escucho hablar de que se podía provocar chispas chocando dos piedras especiales o frotando dos ramas durante bastantes minutos. Decidió probar lo primero y con gran sorpresa vio como se producía el fuego con facilidad. Debía ser que esas piedras eran bastante valiosas y las guardo con cuidado de nuevo en el bolso.

Ni siquiera paso un minuto desde que prendió la fogata cuando finalmente vio la figura de Oma cargando la vasija con agua.

-Vaya, lo hiciste bastante rápido, mejor- dijo la chica, mientras depositaba la vasija y sacaba un recipiente de buen tamaño y un par de cucharas de madera-. Si cálculo bien, para dentro de unos pocos días habremos cruzado la cordillera y llegado al oasis, ahí podremos reabastecer provisiones y continuar el trayecto. Desde ese punto ya tendríamos la mitad del viaje recorrido.

Puso un puco de agua en la cacerola, coloco algo de carne picada y pan, el olor de la comida calentándose lentamente despertaba el estomago de ambas. Aunque debían de esperar un poco hasta que estuviese finalmente preparada. Ninguna hablo en varios minutos, nada más se escuchaban los sonidos provenientes del bosque. Cuando finalmente el guiso estuvo listo, Oma sirvió en dos pequeños recipientes y comieron en silencio. No era tan rico como la comida que preparaban en la posada (solo recordarlo le ponía triste) pero era mejor que nada.

De alguna manera, esa cena despertó los ánimos y comenzaron a conversar más fluidamente. Sorpresivamente, Lucy fue la primera en hablar, siendo algo extraño para la mutante iniciar conversaciones.

-Entonces… ¿de dónde vienes?- pregunto con tranquilidad y sin apresuramiento.

Su compañera por unos momentos hizo una pequeña expresión, casi de duda y su rostro se oculto por unos momentos en la oscuridad hasta que finalmente respondió.

-Vivía en una aldea en el norte, cerca de Omashu. Lo curioso es que mi nombre son las primeras tres letras de esa ciudad, pero eso no importa ahora-por unos momentos susurro algo antes de seguir hablando-. Unas tropas de la Nación del Fuego atacaron por sorpresa, quemaron el lugar hasta reducirlos a cenizas. Mis padres…- su voz tartamudeo un poco-. No los pude encontrar y tuve que salir rápidamente, no tenía tiempo para buscarlos y tuve que viajar sola desde entonces. Esta guerra está durando demasiado y nadie sabe cuando terminara, incluso si los rumores del regreso del Avatar son ciertos.

La encapuchada escucho atentamente las palabras de Oma, y aunque algunas dudas se resolvían, otras surgían para reemplazarlas. Ahora entendía que había una guerra entre esa "Nación del Fuego" con ese continente, el "Reino Tierra", nombres algo extraños para nombrar un país. Además, había nombrado algo que le resultaba totalmente desconocido (una vez más).

-¿El Avatar?

La chica joven asintió con algo de entusiasmo

-Si, el maestro de los cuatro elementos, siempre me contaban historias sobre él. Aunque decían que desapareció justo al empezar la guerra, dicen que es el último maestro aire. Casi todos se extinguieron al comenzar el conflicto hace casi cien años.

Bien, ahora tenía mas información sobre el mundo en que pisaba la diclonius, pero no entendía muy bien eso de los "cuatro elementos", seria alguna clase de referencia a los poderes que poseían esas personas. Pero lo más que le sorprendió era la duración de esa guerra, jamás escucho de una que durara tanto tiempo. Continúo comiendo su caldo en silencio. De pronto, se escucho la voz de la mujer, cuyo tono era el de una profunda curiosidad.

-Sabes, en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, jamás dijiste tu nombre- la chica miro por unos momentos a su acompañante y desvió su cabeza , solo es que estuviste bastante callada casi todo el tiempo.

La mutante levanto disimuladamente una ceja (que su compañera de viaje no lo habría notado por su rostro oculto en la capucha), los humanos siempre eran curiosos, pero después de todo no la podía culpar. Ella misma le había pregunto sobre su vida, debía responderle, aunque fuera apenas una pequeña verdad a medias.

-Yo…vengo de muy lejos, más de lo que tú te imaginas. Mi propio nombre…no es importante, mi pasado lo deje atrás, no deseo mucho hablar de el

Oma quedo callada unos momentos antes de responder

-Ya veo…

El resto de la comida fue nada más que un par de comentarios sobre los planes de futuro en esa ciudad tan famosa, de que haría de sastre como su madre y se casaría con alguien, formando una familia hasta que terminara la guerra (si es que pasara eso) y volvería a su pueblo natal, en cuanto a sus padres, mencionaba que quizás estuviesen ahí junto con otros conocidos. Lucy no dijo nada al respecto y prefirió añadir un par de cosas.

Cuando se termino de comer, ambas se dispusieron a preparar la carpa (que cabía nada más para dos personas). Pero la diclonius prefirió dormir afuera, utilizando su propio equipaje como almohada y nada mas acostada en el duro suelo, incluso rechazo la manta que le ofrecía su compañera para protegerse del frio.

Se acostó boca arriba, mirando directamente las estrellas y la luna. Si hubiera una forma de clasificar ese día, lo diría como el más raro de su vida y eso que había tenido algunos más…"especiales". Lo que se preguntaba en esos momentos su mente aun aturdida era sobre lo que sucedió con Kouta y los demás. Sintió que sus ojos se humedecían un poco, quizás ahora estaba disfrutando esa noche comiendo con Nana (una diclonius que mandaron a capturarla, ella misma le hizo un gran daño a su persona, pero al final le dijo que viviera con él), Yuka (la prima de Kouta, a veces pensaba que no era más que una estúpida que le robo su felicidad, ahora ella era quien debía hacer feliz su vida) y Mayu ( una pequeña que le recordaba a ella misma en su infancia, incluso teniendo un cachorro parecido al que alguna vez tuvo hace mucho tiempo).

Todos ellos eran personas que debían de estar compartiendo momentos de felicidad, eso era lo importantes. Lucy sin lugar a dudas desapareció de la faz del planeta, dejando tranquilos a todos. De alguna manera, estaba feliz ahora, podía cerrar los ojos y abandonarse al sueño…

Un susurro…

Un movimiento entre los arboles…

Silencio…

Abrió rápidamente los ojos, mirando hacia todas partes, juraba haber escuchado que algo en el bosque. Y ese "algo" no parecía ser un animal salvaje, miro hacia otro lado y vio los restos del fuego, todavía algo humeantes. Agudizo todos sus sentidos, muchas veces deseaba que su propio organismo detectara algo más que otros de su propia especie. En medio de ese territorio desconocido, debía esperar cualquier hostilidad.

Otro ruido, esta vez más cerca de ellos…

Susurro…

-¡Ataquen!

Un grito resonó en todo el bosque y hubo un silbido agudo. Sus vectores salieron por instinto y se pusieron frente a ella como escudo. Algo largo se detuvo en el aire y antes de caer al piso, vio que era sin lugar a dudas una flecha. Escucho a Oma gritando y levantándose de su carpa, sosteniendo un pequeño cuchillo.

-¡Bandidos, son bandidos!- bramo, colocándose en posición defensiva.

Mierda, justo cuando estaba pensando que estaba en paz. Vio varias luces rojas moviéndose en el bosque, una de las luces se lanzo hacia el cielo y aterrizo en la carpa, quemándose al instante. Otro más voló hacia el rostro de la mutante, que la bloqueo fácilmente. Hubo más flechas, esas cosas eran fáciles de esquivar con su habilidad. Se alejo hasta colocarse al lado de su compañera, cuyo rostro era de incredulidad

-¡Ponte detrás mío y estarás a salvo!- grito fuertemente

Finalmente se revelaron en el claro, eran varios hombres de aspecto demarcado, como veinte aproximadamente. Todos ellos se vestían con pieles gruesas de animales, varios sonreían con malicia y descaro (la suciedad de sus dientes era evidente a la luz de las antorchas). La distancia entre ellos era mucho más que el alcance máximo de los vectores de la mutante, pero esperaba pacientemente para que le tiraran algo mas y se los "devolvería" con mucho gusto.

El que estaba al frente de todo esa plaga, un hombre alto y musculoso, con varias cicatrices en sus brazos descubiertos y una más llamativa en su mejilla derecha, sonrió a las dos mujeres frente a él. Sostenía un martillo de gran tamaño (con un mango de casi un metro de largo) que parecía manejarlo con facilidad, en la forma relajada en que se colocaba en sus hombros

-Vaya, el botín que obtendremos será mucho más que una bolsa de comida y oro, ¿no chicos, no se quieren divertirse un poco?, hace tiempo que no "compartimos" el calor con una dama- inmediatamente después hubo una lluvia de risas por parte de sus compañeros

No le gustaba la forma en que dijo esas palabras, pero no era una chica indefensa. Les estaría preparando una sorpresa.

Debajo de ella había una piedra, algo pequeña, pero con la fuerza de sus vectores, lo lanzaría a una velocidad casi el de una bala. Casi sin que se percatara nadie, la piedra floto unos cuantos centímetros y salió disparada hacia el pecho del jefe de esos malditos. Inmediatamente hubo un ruido atronador, el arma del jefe bandido bajo rápidamente al suelo firme y una pared de tierra se elevo frente a su objetivo.

-¡¿Pero qué?- grito sorprendida la mujer con cuernos

Hubo más risas, esta vez de una sola persona

-Parece que eres una maestra Tierra, pero una bastante novata. Te falta algo más que eso para derrotarme- dijo el patrón de los ladrones con gran tranquilidad

Unos instantes después, el jefe golpeo la pared de piedra y esta se desplazo rápidamente hacia Lucy. La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para apartarse junto con su compañera, rápidamente corrió hacia su oponente, desplazándose a mayor velocidad y agarrando más piedras con sus vectores. Algunos tiros fueron interrumpidos por el jefe ladrón, pero otros llegaron a sus objetivos, matando a tres ladrones al instante. Los demás se dispersaron, rodeándole por los flancos. En cambio el jefe se mantuvo en la misma posición, indiferente ante la muerte de sus subordinados.

Con una señal, los ladrones se lanzaron hacia la mutante, lanzando gritos dementes. Esquivo el ataque de uno de ellos y decapito rápidamente al atacante, junto con unos compañeros que estaban a su lado. Los demás retrocedieron sorprendidos por ese suceso, ahora Lucy sonreía, esos tipos no eran rivales para ella.

Con sus vectores, agarro varios objetos en el suelo y los lanzo con fuerza. Muchos murieron o perdieron sus miembros rápidamente, casi sin que se dieran cuenta. No podía esperar mejor cosa de los habitantes de ese mundo, no parecían ser tan diferentes de los humanos del suyo mismo como pensaba. Estaba algo cansada, era el momento de terminar con…

-¡Detrás de ti!

Una voz, el grito de la chica que había dejado sola unos momentos, estaba a su izquierda, señalando algo. Giro rápidamente su cabeza y no pudo esquivar la gran piedra que le golpeo el pecho. El aire salió de sus pulmones, mientras sentía que un par de costillas se rompían. El dolor, ese mensaje provocado por las neuronas que avisaban sobre los cambios bruscos en su cuerpo, hizo retroceder los vectores. Cayo al suelo, vomitando el contenido aun sin digerir de la cena, mientras alzaba su cabeza hacia el "líder". Su capucha estaba caída, dejando visiblemente su cabello carmesí y cuernos delatadores. Su enojo era bastante visible, después de todo, dos terceros partes de su grupo habían sido aniquilados en poco segundos. Lucy tenía una enormes ganas de descuartizar a ese tipo, pero no podía hacer mucho, ya que sus habilidades de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo dejaban mucho que desear a parte de sus poderes anormales.

-No sé como mierda hiciste eso, quizás me lo cuentes gritando de paso cuando pagues por lo que has hecho.- dijo mientras que escupía directamente hacia la cara de mutante-. Y tu apariencia es bastante extraña, lo confieso, por un momento pensé que eras un espíritu o demonio. Pero ellos no sienten dolor, así que asumo que eres humana en parte.

La rabia el invadía el cerebro, con el peligro de un volcán a punto de estallar. Estaba siendo cruelmente humillada por un bandido de segunda categoría, no podía evitar comparar su arrogancia con la de ese mercenario "Bando", lo cual aumentaba mas su frustración. La primera noche y ya la estaban pisoteando como un bicho sin patas, imperdonable. Trato de mover su mano izquierda, pero el pie pesado y fuerte del "líder" inmovilizo el miembro superior de Lucy.

Detrás de ella escuchaba los gritos de Oma, seguramente siendo rodeada por los demás ladrones sobrevivientes. Pero solamente el líder retenía a la más grande amenazaba, ya neutralizada. Debía hacer algo, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. La voz de su compañera sonaba cada vez más fuerte, pero fue acallada rápidamente por un golpe tan fuerte que pudo ser escuchado a varios metros.

-Esta tipa es molesta también, ¿Qué hacernos, la degollamos o no la llevamos como esclava?- pregunto con total naturalidad uno de ellos

Su jefe apenas tardo en responder, con un tono áspero y pesado, con gran malicia cargada en cada palabra

-No te preocupes, como esclava está bien, pero a cuando a esta-agarro el cuello de la diclonius , mientras ponía el inmenso martillo en su espalda y sacaba un cuchillo, colocando el filo en la mejilla derecha de la mujer-, le hare una pequeña cicatriz de agradecimiento.

No podía resistir el dolor, si fuera apenas unos segundos, activaría de nuevo sus vectores y le haría una excelente lobotomizacion al jefe ladrón. Por unos momentos la imagen de Kouta vino a su mente, mierda, ¿acaso todo lo que paso antes era por nada? Deseaba vivir, de alguna, deseaba vivir.

De pronto, un grito agudísimo atravesó los tímpanos de todos los presentes, el líder movio su cabeza a un lado para intentar ver que es lo que pasaba. Lucy también hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió al ver que era lo que provoco ese ruido tremendo. La sangre salía a borbotones de la garganta rajada de uno de los bandidos, mientras que el cuchillo que sostenía Oma estaba manchado de rojo oscuro. Los otros cuatro hombres restantes, con sus machetes y cimitarras desenfundadas.

La pelirroja vio como el brazo de su captor había bajado unos centímetros de su posición. La diclonius no perdió la oportunidad que se le ofrecía, conteniendo todo el dolor, hizo que un vector saliera de su espalda. Su frecuencia era débil para cortar carne y huesos, pero era suficiente para lo que quiera hacer. Uniendo su mano física con el vector, el segundo hacia adquirir una gran fuerza y impulso al primero, una "técnica especial" por así decirlo. Llevo su miembro izquierdo hasta la mano donde el líder sostenía su cuchillo.

Apenas pudo decir un simple y sorpresivo "¿¡Que!" cuando su prisionera agarro su mano izquierda, con una gran fuerza, tomándolo por la guardia baja, distraído al ver como otro de los suyos moría por la otra mujer. Ni siquiera podía pisar la tierra para generar una columna que golpeara el estomago de esa chica rara y que se quedara inconsciente, estaban demasiado cerca y era demasiado tarde. La mano y el cuchillo avanzaban contra su voluntad. La punta atravesó el mentón por completo, pero no se detuvo ahí, sino que siguió por la mandíbula inferior, la lengua, el paladar y finalmente a su cerebro.

Lucy movió una vez más el cuchillo, antes que se callera el líder, ya que su otra mano todavía sostenía su cuello con fuerza. Inmediatamente la muñeca fue cortada, dejándola libre de esa peste. Se dio media vuelta para confrontar con los que quedaban de ese grupo. La chica se estaba defendiendo ágilmente, parecía como si hubiera aprendido artes marciales, pero no lo suficientemente experimentada en el combate como esos ladrones.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, uno de ello, con un movimiento ágil, desarmo a su rival y atravesó su machete el torso de la chica. Lucy quedo petrificada por momento y se olvido del dolor, aunque persistiera. Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta y abrieron por completo los ojos al ver como su líder había caído. Esa mujer era un monstruo, era la única explicación posible. Pero no se pusieron en posición defensiva, ni tampoco clamaron maldiciones contra ella, simplemente gritaron de horro y comenzaron a correr hacia el bosque.

La mutante vio como esos cobardes, que se habían atrevido a atacarlos en la oscuridad y indefensos, ahora corriendo como ratas de cloaca. Con un último movimiento, lanzo con todas sus fuerzas el chuchillo, volando en línea recta y atravesando el cuello de uno de ellos. Su cuerpo cayó y sufrió unas cuantas convulsiones antes de quedarse quieto.

Silencio, no había nada más que silencio. Las pocas antorchas que quedaban prendidas comenzaron a perder su vigor y la sangre de los cadáveres comenzaban a extenderse, pintando todo de rojo. Lucy se acerco a la chica que le dio el momento calve de todo, sus ojos estaban perdiendo su brillo y apenas podía respirar.

Ni siquiera pudo doblar su cabeza para enfocar mejor su mirada hacia su compañera de viaje, con un último respiro dijo unas palabras débiles, apenas audibles y su vida se escapo entre sus labios. Con un movimiento suave, cerro los parpados abiertos de esos ojos que ya no veían mas. La mutante estaba triste, pero no demarraba lagrimas, porque no conocía bien a esa persona pero su muerte pesaba en su mente. Suspiro, dirigiéndose hacia su carpa. No tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo, pero era necesario. Entre sus cosas encontraría el objeto indispensable para su travesía hacia esa ciudad incógnita.

El pasaporte, de un papel resistente pero fino a la vez, resplandecía con su verde esmeralda. Por supuesto, no se parecía a un pasaporte normal como tal se lo imaginaba, ya que ni siquiera tenía una imagen de su propietaria. Pero si poseía una especie de certificado y autorización. Guardo el billete en su bolso, preparando para salir rápidamente del lugar, ya que era probable que los sobrevivientes pudieran reunirse con otros grupos de bandidos.

Aun le dolía el pecho y le dificultaba respirar, pero ignorando el malestar, camino a través de la oscuridad del bosque espeso. Estuvo unos diez o veinte minutos caminando cuando se detuvo a respirar un poco, los dolores del golpe volvían una vez más. Su visión no era muy buena, pero sabía que estaba en buen camino, aunque los víveres no durarían mucho más que unos dos o tres días, aunque todavía tenía…

*Palpitar*

Ardía, ardía terriblemente su pecho…

*Palpitar*

Puso su mano en su corazón, este sacudía frenéticamente, bombeando sangre por todo su cuerpo. Se sentía extremadamente caliente, todo a su alrededor parecía distorsionarse. Estaba perdiendo la conciencia y ni siquiera sentía nada.

Antes de desvanecerse, pudo apenas vislumbrar una figura pequeña en la lejanía…


	3. El viejo del te

El tercer capítulo de esta historia

Acepto críticas, mientras sean constructivas. Espero que la disfruten

Disclaimer: Elfen Lied o Avatar: La leyenda... no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos autores. No gano nada con esta historia

_Estaba sentada en la oscuridad, extrañamente, podía ver su propio cuerpo, como si desprendiese luz propia. Pero no estaba sola, porque miles de figuras sin rostro o color, como maniquíes de varias piezas la rodeaban poco a poco. Algunas de ellas les faltaban los brazos o directamente estaban decapitadas. Lucy sabía quienes eran, porque aun sin recordar exactamente sus rostros, las sombras de la gente que murió por sus propias manos venían a su mente en su sueño y también, en algunos momentos, despierta._

_Lucy ignoro a aquellas sombras sin identidad y siguió mirando al suelo invisible, pero una voz la hizo reaccionar con gran fuerza._

_-Deberías de avergonzarte_

_En ese momento una nueva figura apareció, una especie de niña pequeña con vendaje en su cabeza, que tapaba solamente el ojo derecho, pero indudablemente era parecida a la mutante, principalmente por los cuernos que sobresalían de su cráneo. La mujer no dijo nada al principio cuando la vio, pero pronto le respondió con un tono molesto, mientras fruncía fuertemente su seño._

_-No me molestes- reclamo Lucy dirigiendo su mirada hostil a ese espejo pequeño y viviente- .No tengo porque atender tus lloriqueos_

_En ese momento, la niña puso su mano izquierda en su cadera mientras ponía un rostro que andaba entre el enojo y la curiosidad._

_-Vaya, parece que hoy estas de mal humor- alejo su mano izquierda de su posición y la puso en la cabeza de la diclonius-. Te pasaron muchas cosas por lo que vi, incluso yo misma me sorprendí, pero que te dejaras confiar en esa mujer era imperdonable. Desde que ese niño que ama a los animales raros te beso, estas bastante rara._

_Con una risita macabra, palmeo la cabeza de la adolescente, para que después la misma apartara su mano violentamente. La mirada de la niña cambio por completo, su único ojo visible pronto se vio desorbito de toda emoción cálida para dejar a paso una frialdad propia de un cuchillo asesino. Miro fijamente a Lucy, mientras que los maniquíes de alrededor comenzaron a desmoronarse y transformarse en nada._

_-No seas hipócrita, sabes que jamás te perdonara por más que le quieras- cerro los ojos y suspiro como si estuviese resignada-. Tu misma mataste a su familia, es así como es, la dura realidad._

_En aquel momento la mujer se levanto, llevada por una gran fuerza que antes estaba ausente en la mutante y golpeo el rostro de la niña extraña._

_-¿¡Acaso te pedí que me recordases eso!- grito furiosamente hacia la pequeña, descargando todo el aire que podía de sus pulmones, extrañamente sanos en ese sueño-¡En primer lugar, te acepte a ti porque pensaba que me librarías del dolor de mi vida, pero me di cuenta después que no cambio nada, incluso empeoraste todo!_

_La pequeña alzo su cabeza, mirando con esos mismos ojos fríos como el hielo a la alta mujer de pelo corto y rojo. Su mano se coloco en los vendajes y los retiro sin mucha fuerza, como si no estuviesen lo suficientemente puestos. El resto del rostro de la niña quedo al descubierto, mirando ahora ambos ojos hacia la persona que la desafiaba._

_-Incluso aunque me odies y me rechaces, jamás desaparece- elevo el tono de su voz para amedrentar a la mujer-. Porque yo soy tú y tú eres yo, somos partes complementarias de un mismo ser. Puedes llamarlo como quieras, la representación del instinto de tu ADN, tu lado oscuro, tu sombra, cualquier apodo es bienvenido. Pero nada cambiare el hecho de que siempre estaré aquí, en lo más profundo de ti._

_Pasaron unos interminables minutos, ambas, solas en la inmensa oscuridad, enfrentándose con sus miradas, en una guerra mas allá de toda mente racional. Finalmente, la niña se dio media vuelta, dándole la espalda a Lucy, mientras caminaba hacia adelante y su figura comenzaba a desaparecer, tornándose transparente como un fantasma._

_-Este "nuevo mundo" que llegamos promete ser más interesante que ese nido de cucarachas y putrefacción- hablo con tono extrañamente relajado pero a la vez imperturbable-. Pero te recomendaría que seas precavida, puede que haya más cosas de la cual preocuparse que un grupo de ladrones ¿no crees?_

_Al decir esas últimas palabras, de pronto un gran dolor se apodero del pecho de Lucy, comenzaba a faltarle el aire ya que le impedía que respirara correctamente. Cayó de rodillas, rindiéndose ante el ardor que avanzaba inexorablemente. Se acostó en el suelo, tratando de aprovechar sus pocas fuerzas en amortiguar el dolor y poder llenar sus pulmones de vida._

_Poco a poco…_

_Poco a_ poco…

Casi…

La luz del sol le atravesaba un poco los parpados, molestándola. Intento alzar su brazo para protegerse, pero se dio cuenta que no tenía fuerzas para hacerlo, todo su cuerpo se sentía como de piedra y su pecho estaba siendo levemente presionado por una fuerza desconocida. Le resultaba difícil todavía respirar un poco, pero el dolor provocado por esa acción no era comparable con la de la otra noche. Abrió los ojos poco a poco, viendo que estaba debajo de un pequeño árbol y el brillo del sol pasaba entre sus hojas.

-Ah, así que te despertaste, que bien- inmediatamente se escucho la voz de lo que parecía ser un hombre adulto-. Estuviste así durante todo el día y tu fiebre aumentaba cada vez mas, temía que algo trágico te sucediera.

Escucho los pasos, de esa persona anónima, que iban hacia su dirección. Finalmente pudo ver su rostro, sorprendiéndose un poco al ver a un anciano algo obeso pero cuya mirada de ojos ámbar detonaba una gran amabilidad. Lucy intento reaccionar al ver que esa persona acercaba una taza de arcilla a su boca, su nariz sintió el olor suave del líquido humeante que rellenaba el recipiente.

-No te muevas- advirtió el anciano-. Esto puede dolerte un poco, pero este te de hierbas silvestres te ayudara mucho.

Rindiéndose, Lucy separo sus labios, aceptando el extraño ofrecimiento. La bebida efectivamente estaba caliente y el primer sorbo hizo arder su garganta, pero su cuerpo recuperaba poco a poco su calor original. También sentía que su fuerza también recuperaba, principalmente en sus miembros.

Cuando termino de beber todo el té, el viejo guardo la taza en un bolso que llevaba y miro a la mutante con cierta curiosidad.

-Te encontré tirada en el bosque esa noche, estabas gravemente herida y tuve que improvisar un poco de ropa usada para vendarte- relato el anciano, mientras daba un suspiro-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Iroh, encantado de conocerte, aunque hubiera preferido hacerlo en otras circunstancias.

Al hombre llevo una mano a su nunca, mientras una gran sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Lucy frunció ante la actitud de ese extraño viejo y más aun el hecho de que no haya preguntado sobre sus cuernos o cabello llamativos, ya que no sentía la capucha que tapara su cabeza. El hombre miro hacia el horizonte con cierta tristeza, que contrastaba con su buen humor anterior. Ambos quedaron en silencio durante varios minutos. La mutante apenas creía en las palabras de esa persona y estaba preparada para cualquier cambio de actitud u hostilidad que la hiciera reaccionar con violencia, pero sus ojos no denotaban ninguna clase de maldad que conociera Lucy y eso que había visto hasta que punto llegaba la crueldad humana.

Finalmente, viendo que el anciano no iba a decir ningún comentario, la diclonius decidió levantarse habiendo ya habiendo recuperado fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo.

-Bueno, me iré- aviso a Iroh, que le estaba dando la espalda-. Gracias por su…

En ese momento sintió que unas manos suaves, pero firmes, se ponían en sus hombros para obligarla a acostarse una vez más al suelo

No deberías moverte, en tu estado actual tu cuerpo no podría soportar muchos esfuerzos- advirtió el anciano-. Sé que deseas seguir tu propio camino, pero lo hago por tu propio bien, cuando te hayas recuperado por completo podrás macharte y librarte de este viejo molesto.

Lucy dirigió una mirada fría hacia Iroh mientras que su mente trabaja en un contraargumento valido ante esa actitud imprudente, pero se dio cuenta que tenía razón en parte. El golpe recibido por ese maldito había provocado la fractura de huesos que sin lugar a dudas impedirían el uso de sus poderes, con lo cual la dejaría indefensa y presa fácil para otros ladrones. Se resigno ante ese hecho indudable.

El hombre camino hacia una roca a su izquierda, unos cinco metros de donde estaba el árbol. A la derecha estaban las cosas que llevaba la mutante, entre ellas el pasaporte. La chica no deseaba que el hombre comenzara a hacer preguntas incomodas sobre su nombre o donde venia, pero parecía ser esa clase de persona, no al menos por ahora. Intento cerrar los ojos y dormir para poder pasar el tiempo, pero su cuerpo ya había tenido el descanso suficiente y no aceptaba sus exigencias.

Trato enfocar su mente en cómo sobrevivir el mayor tiempo suficiente, la ciudad aun estaba lejos y si recordaba el mapa aun ni siquiera estaban a mitad de camino. Debía pasar por un puesto para reabastecer las provisiones y de ahí ir directamente al puerto, aunque no sabía que le esperaría, lo cual la hacía poner nerviosa. Ni siquiera estaba cien por cien acostumbrada a ese extraño mundo y su primera noche no la hizo ayudar precisamente.

Suspirando, giro su cabeza para descansar su vista hacia el cielo y medito sobre lo ocurrido últimamente, desde su pelea contra esa diclonius poderosa y su confesión a Kouta, pensaba que pronto iba a morir, ya que no podía encajar en ese mundo dominado por humanos. Nana tendría más suerte que ella, porque jamás mato, jamás cargaría con la culpa y el pecado. Se preguntaba qué pasaría en esa instalación en la que fue prisionera durante años, estarían furiosos al no encontrar su cadáver, ni siquiera un pedazo de ella. Eso la hacía feliz, frustrarles sus deseos sin sentido la hacía sentir bien.

En ese momento, un fuerte ruido la hizo sobresaltar, girando su cabeza y tratándose de levantarse, pero el dolor le impidió levantarse por completo. Vio como el viejo había caído, mientras que su mano derecha frotaba su espalda y trasero. Una especie de columna de tierra se había levantado como si fuera impulsada por una explosión, golpeando fuertemente a la persona en que estaba apoyándose en la pierda. Una figura salto sobre ella y Lucy estaba preparada para otro bandido cuando le sorprendió ver, no a una persona sucia y llena de ropas con olor a mugre y sangre, sino a una niña de doce años o trece si deducía su tamaño. Llevaba el mismo conjunto verde y llevaba un par de brazaletes, aunque deducía que ese estilo quedaría mejor con un hombre más adulto que a ella.

Sus ojos no miraban a ninguno de los dos, sino que veían directamente al suelo, además, su color no era normal, sino que eran lechosos, casi blancos. Entonces se dio cuenta de que quizás era ciega, aunque no explicaba cómo fue capaz de encontrarlos

-Huy…creo que eso dolerá mucho mañana- quejo el viejo mientras se levantaba para mirar a su atacante-. Parece que te asustaste un poco, ¿no?, discúlpame si lo hice, pero no le voy a hacer nada a la señorita que está aquí.

En ese momento, no sé por qué razón, pero sintió un leve enrojecimiento en sus mejillas ante la palabra "señorita" ¿Qué sabia este tipo sobre ella para decir esas cosas? Era ya tiempo de poner las cosas en su lugar.

-¿Quién eres tú, acaso vienes a robarnos?- se dirigió hostilmente hacia la niña tonta

En ese momento la pequeña frunció el seño ante la agresividad mostrada por la mutante y salta hacia el suelo mientras se sentaba.

-Miren, por un momento pensé que el gordo te iba a atacar, tal como lo dijo, lo admito. Pero si esa es la manera de agradecer mi "ayuda" mejor te dejo sola y por cierto, me llamo Toph- respondió con igual enfado

Iroh miro a ambas mujeres, cuya paciencia estaban perdiendo a paso de león-tortuga, decidió calmar la situación yendo hacia donde estaba la tetera y llenando tres tazas con el liquido.

-Creo que un buen te es lo mejor para esto- dijo con tranquilidad mientras llevaba las tazas hacia Lucy y la niña llamada Toph-. Espero que te guste, aun están calientes.

La chica rechazo el ofrecimiento del viejo y prefirió mirar a ambas persona comenzar a tener una charla, al principio algo lento y aburrida, con temas que no venían al caso y carecían de suma importancia. Comenzaron con presentarse, aunque el anciano cambio el nombre por "Mushi", aunque quizás sería su apellido o algún apodo. Pasaron unos minutos cuando la niña comenzó a mencionar sobre unos compañeros que viajaba, pero que se había separado por un motivo en especial.

-…creen que no puedo hacer nada por mi misma-dijo Toph mientras daba un pequeño sorbo como soy una niña indefensa, pero están equivocados, no necesito de la ayuda de nadie, mi propia fuerza es más que suficiente para arreglar mis propios problemas.

Parecía ser que la niña tenía un enorme ego, tal como lo veía la mutante, mientras que los segundos pasaban con monotonía.

-No creo que tus amigos te vean así, es bueno aceptar la ayuda de los demás, de vez en cuando-recalco Iroh-. Me recuerdas mucho a mi sobrino, el siempre piensa que puede hacerlo todo por sí mismo, el ha pasado por muchas cosas terribles y el está muy desorientado-el anciano suspiro, como si estuviera extremadamente cansado.

Hubo un corto silencio hasta que Toph, terminando ya su te, continuaba con la extraña conversación.

- Creo que tu sobrino es muy afortunado por tener una persona como tú- dijo la niña ciega.- ¿Y qué hay de ti, algo que contar?

La mutante herida entendió que la pregunta era dirigida para ella, aunque no tenía muchas ganas de hablar. Por su mente pasaron imágenes de su compañera de viaje, siendo atravesada por una espada, mientras que la sangre salía a borbotones.

-Yo…soy Oma- dijo sin muchas ganas Lucy-. Estaba viajando hacia Ba Sing Se hasta que…me atacaron unos ladrones, escapé a tiempo, aunque no totalmente ilesa…

Los tres se quedaron callados, como si algo incomodo e inconfesable pesara por sus corazones, Toph devolvió la taza ya vacía al viejo. El sol ya se estaba poniéndose por el oeste, a la vista de dos de las tres personas al borde del bosque.

-Gracias por el consejo, me ayudo mucho- agradeciendo, Toph preparo su bolso mientras caminaba con total seguridad, sin ni siquiera utilizando un bastón o algo parecido para guiarse

Lucy era indiferente ante las palabras de la niña, Iroh simplemente espero a que estuviera lejos de su vista para dirigirse con seguridad a la reina diclonius.

-¿Puedes levantarte?

Ante eso, la mujer se levanto lentamente, aunque sintiendo un poco de malestar, ahora podía levantarse a la perfección, incluso podía respirar con mas normalidad y sin esforzarse. El viejo también se levanto, yendo hacia una su propio bolso donde llevaba su equipaje y extrajo un palo de tamaño mediano.

-Toma, lo necesitaras por el camino- dijo el anciano mientras le ofrecía el bastón improvisado a la cuidado, hay animales salvajes y bichos ponzoñosos por el camino, cuida tus reservas de agua, pronto llegaras al desierto.

Lucy levanto sus equipaje, poniéndolo en su hombro izquierdo y miro a Iroh , mientras se preparaba para marcharse. No dijo nada al principio, ya que no era muy buena en despedidas y además era algo…incomodo seguir al lado de ese extraño, que de alguna manera la hacía sentir segura, una sensación que experimento apenas contadas ocaciones.

-Espero que encuentres a tu sobrino- en aquel momento había algo en su corazón que le decía que esa persona era de confiar, pero su parte más fría y calculadora le recordaba que era mejor estar sola, ya que no se podía confiar en nadie. En una batalla feroz en su interior, Lucy trato de tomar una decisión correcta. Aun las palabras de su "otro yo" retumbaban en su mente. Finalmente, con un suspiro, se dio media vuelta, merando a esa persona que la salvo de una muerte , estuve pensando por un momento, y creo es mejor para nosotros si vamos juntos, las posibilidades de supervivencia serian mayores, ¿no crees?

Iroh sonrió ante la propuesta de la mujer con cuernos y rápidamente preparo sus cosas para unirse a su lado. No hablaron mucho durante el trayecto, aunque el viejo le conto sobre algunas anécdotas que no entendía bien ya que nombraba lugres y persona que no conocía, el terreno era cada vez mas árido y la falta de flora era cada vez más prominente. La mujer puso su capucha, ocultando su rostro aunque el viejo ya había visto sus cuernos, sin que todavía preguntara por ellos.

Los minutos pasaban poco a poco, mientras que el naranja del atardecer hacía embellecer ese paisaje sin mucha vida. El terreno comenzaba a bajar, haciendo un poco difícil el descenso por parte de la mutante, aunque le bastón le ayudo en el proceso. Iroh parecía ser ágil a pesar de su edad y se movía con elegancia como si ese prominente estomago no existiera, quizás estaba acostumbrado a viajar por lo que veía.

Hacía cada vez más calor, seguramente debido a la cercanía al gran desierto. Lucy no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de clima, debido a que en su país natal, los veranos eran calurosos, pero no tanto como ese lugar. Tuvieron cuidado en cuidar sus reservas de agua, hasta que llegaran a otro rio, posiblemente escasos en aquel paisaje y clima. Caminaron por una hora, hasta que llegaron a una de colina que daba una excelente vista de las montañas que rodeaban, el sol ya se estaba ocultándose poco a poco.

Hacia abajo, en una valle, como estando a punto de ser tragada por la cordillera, se alzaba un pequeño pueblo humilde, hecho de piedra y madera. A simple vista, esa visión podría alegrar a otros viajeros casuales, pero si se miraba mejor, uno se daría cuenta que habían espacios libres entre algunos edificios, la ausencia de vida y los restos polvorientos de casas sin ocupantes. Iroh frunció el seño mientras enfocaba toda su atención en ese pueblo fantasma.

A su izquierda había una especie de cabaña pequeña, también abandonada, aunque su estado era algo mejor en comparación con las otras estructuras.

-Bien, creo que aquí es un buen lugar para descansar- dijo el hombre, cambiando rápidamente su mirada seria por una más amistosa, se dirigió hacia esa peculiar casa, mientras ponía su equipaje en la entrada del lugar

Lucy simplemente asintió con su cabeza, hizo lo mismo que el anciano, aunque podía sentir ese extraño sentimiento de sospecha que inundaba a ese hombre, era como si ese pueblo lo hubiese despertado su inquietud. De pronto, cuando estaba mirando a esas estructuras dejadas al olvido, una mano firme se poso en su hombro, tomándola casi por sorpresa.

-Quédate aquí, tengo que hacer algo abajo, no tardare mucho en volver…-la voz del viejo sonaba extrañamente tensa, pero a la vez calma, como si espera la venida de una gran tormenta-Si viniera con otra persona, ten calma y paciencia, porque las necesitaras. Si no llegara a venir a la mañana siguiente…eres libre de partir.

Pocas veces alguien podía petrificar por completo a Lucy, pero las palabras de Iroh la convencían de que hiciera lo que el pedía, aunque en principio carecía de sentido. Con un simple "si" casi silencioso, el pequeño hombre camino unos pasos antes de darse vuelta y mirarla antes de abajar hacia el pueblo. Podía intuir algo malo en esa mirada, como si ese hombre fuera a hacer algo extremadamente arriesgado.

En silencio, vio como la figura se alejaba poco a poco hasta casi desaparecer de su vista. La mutante se quedo en la entrada de la pequeña casa, mientras esperaba con paciencia el regreso de ese hombre que de alguna manera le preocupaba. Pasaron unos minutos y ya comenzaba a aburrirse, estando ahí quieta. Bostezo en señal de cansancio, viendo que su acompañante tardaría en reaparecer, intento distraerse invocando sus vectores.

Los brazos etéreos salieron débilmente de la espalda de la diclonius, las fracturas todavía persistían, pero podía liberar sus poderes sin muchos problemas en caso de un futuro ataque. Intento hacer una prueba e intento cortar una pequeña piedra que estaba delante de ella. Esta se partió por la mitad como si un cuchillo atravesara la manteca caliente. Sonrió irónicamente para sus adentros al imaginarse la cara que pondría ese viejo al ver sus extrañas habilidades, quizás el miedo atravesaría sus facciones al igual que el pánico.

Aun todavía se preguntaba de donde provenían esas habilidades que demostraban los nativos. SI era el resultado de un gen mutante, sus apariencias nada lo indicaban, podrían perfectamente mezclarse entre los humanos de su mundo, sin ser discriminados. Era algo gracioso, ya que lo único por lo que la molestaban era por esos cuernos y ese pelo de color poco natural que se destacaba entre los demás, y no sus poderes.

Cerró los ojos, solamente para poder hacer que el tiempo pasara más rápido, hizo desparecer todo pensamiento y se sumergió poco a poco en la oscuridad del sueño. A punto de entrar a ese mundo sin leyes propias, un sonido fuerte la hizo despertar abruptamente. Sonaba como si un rayo hubiese caído no muy lejos de ellas, seguida a continuación por el ruido de una explosión explosión. Inmediatamente se levanto, mirando al cielo, que, estaba completamente despejado, a excepción de unas pocas nubes. Miro hacia el pueblo fantasma y vio como unas columnas de humo se alzaban al cielo.

La diclonius pronto comprendió lo que estaba ocurriendo, se estaba desarrollando una pelea en medio de ese lugar supuestamente sin vida. Pero no hubo más explosiones u otros ruidos potentes, un silencio poderoso invadió todo el lugar y solamente se escuchaba el ruido de unos pocos pájaros. En su mente, miles de teorías y dudas surgían como una torrente violenta, entre ellas, la más grande era porque el de esas explosiones y también como estaba involucrado ese viejo.

Espero, durante casi media hora espero desde donde estaba, siendo más la precaución que el miedo lo que le llevaba a no bajar de la colina y ver lo que estaba sucediendo. Cuando estuvo a punto de agarra sus cosas y irse de ese lugar, unos pasos lentos y pesados la hicieron ponerse inmediatamente en guardia. Una figura, o mejor dicho, dos figuras, comenzaron a emerger desde abajo. Lo primero que vio fue una enorme mancha roja, para ver después a un joven de su misma edad, con el pelo corto y sucio, cargando con él a su compañero de viaje, que parecía estar inconsciente.

Todavía resonaban las últimas palabras de Iroh, aunque la situación sería más bien al revés. Ese chico, fuera quien fuera, tenía esa enorme cicatriz en su ojo izquierdo. Al ver a la mutante encapuchada fue el de una mirada de desconfianza absoluta, mientras que Lucy respondió con una mirada de igual intensidad (aunque sus ojos estaban semi-ocultos)

-Vete- fue la única palabra que dijo el joven de la cicatriz, mientras colocaba suavemente el cuerpo pesado del anciano

La mujer no se movió mientras miraba como el otro procedía a quitar la ropa de Iroh, esta tenia quemadura cerca de su corazón, al centro de su pecho, como si le hubiesen atravesado con un hierro ardiente. El joven giro su cabeza para darse cuenta que esa extraña todavía no se había ido, entonces, con gran furia, se levanto con gran rapidez pero sin moverse de su lugar.

-¡He dicho que te vayas!- sus palabras estaban llenas de dolor, mientras que unas pocas lagrimas corrían por su rostro

Lucy no hizo nada, simplemente se quedo mirando a ambas personas mientras que en su mente trataba de dar una respuesta satisfactoria. Pero al ver en los ojos de ese chico, se dio cuenta de que amaba esa persona que yacía desmayada a su lado.

-Tu…-decía en vos baja mientras daba un paso frente a él-¿eres su sobrino?

En ese momento, la mirada del joven ya no era la de hombre, sino la de una bestia y posiciono sus piernas para lanzarse de frente a la diclonius, sin pensar en el peligro de esa acción. Pero antes de que ninguno de los dos hiciera algo, una mano arrugada agarro la pierna derecha del chico y una voz débil y agonizante imperaba en los oídos de los presentes.

-Confía en ella…- dijo Iroh antes de cerrar los ojos nuevamente


End file.
